


Nick Amaro Imagines

by sinofwriting



Series: Collection of My Imagines [13]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: All of these are imagines for Nick Amaro. These all have nothing to do with each other unless stated otherwise.





	1. Vodka

Your POV

I roll my eyes, at Nick’s behavior. Handing him his coffee, his grin grows bigger. 

“I didn’t kiss you.” I remind him. Not happy with the detective.

“Which brings us back to our original problem.”

My eyes narrow, “Our original problem was that I wasn’t giving you free coffee.”

Nick bites his lip, “Okay, maybe you not kissing me wasn’t the original problem but, it is a problem.”

I groan, throwing the towel I had been using to wipe the counters to him. “Make yourself useful. Go clean the corner tables.”

He points his finger at me, “This conversation isn’t over.”

“Yes it is.” I yell to his back.

I turn around, walking to the kitchen. Taking out the cupcakes from the oven, I quickly insert the two large tray of brownies. I look for the Vodka, needing it for the second batch of frosting. Not finding it, I yell for Nick.

“Where did we put the Vodka?”

Nick opens the kitchen door, “What?”

I repeat myself.

He walks to the second left cupboard, where I keep all the candy. Opening it he grins, “Found it!” He then chuckles, “I don’t think you want to use it though.”

“Why?”

Nick pulls the bottle of Vodka out, looking at it I see what he means. At least two bags of skittles had to be sitting at the bottom of the bottle. “Shit.” I mutter, closing my eyes and rubbing my forehead.

I hear the sound of a bottle being set on a counter before being pulled into a hug. Nick’s strong arms holding me. One hand rubbing my back, soothing me.

“Don’t worry, I’ll run to the liquor store to get you a bottle.” He says.

I pull away, shaking my head, “Don’t worry. I can make different frosting.”

He starts to argue, “No, you’ve been wanting to make that frosting for a good month. Not only that, you changed the menu to include that cupcake.”

“Nick.”

His hands cup my cheeks, voice soft, “I wouldn’t be offering unless I wanted to.”

I place my hands on his, our bodies close. Lips close to brushing each others. “Let me.” He whispers. My eyes flutter shut, hands moving to the back of his neck. “Please.” I whisper. With that he presses his lips to mine. Backing me into the counter. His hands go to my waist. We fight for dominance, only for me to lose when he picks me up, setting me on the counter. I gasp as he moves to my neck, placing small, wet kisses on the skin there.

“Nick.” I pant, breathless. A small moan escaping me when he bites down on the skin of my collarbone. “We need to stop.” At the word stop, he pulls back.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, going to move further away but, my legs tighten around his waist.

I laugh, “Nothing.” He goes to kiss me, I stop him. “We have to stop though. We both have work today.”

He brushes his lips against my cheek, “Technically, I work for you today.”

“Exactly, I have work today and you said you would help me. Meaning, we have work.” I move my head so our lips connect in a short kiss. “And maybe just maybe, if you get me that bottle of Vodka, I’ll close early.”


	2. My Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 1,220
> 
> Note(s): Zara doesn’t exist and neither does Maria.

Y/N groans as she hears someone pounding at the door. She lifts her head up slightly, poking the man next to her in the ribs. In response, all she gets is a grunt. Y/N rolls her eyes, but gets up out of the warm comfortable bed. Grabbing the shirt that Nick wore the day before, she slips it on, not wanting anyone to see her in just shorts and a tank top. 

Her bare feet make practically no noise as she walks to the door. The wood floor, feeling nice. 

She yanks the door open, a fist raised to knock on the door greeting her. She looks past the fist, to see three people, all having badges. She curses under her breath, of course they would be here for Nick. Y/N narrows her eyes at them. “I don’t know if you are aware of what time it is, but the sun isn’t even up. People are sleeping and if I get a noise complaint because of you pounding at the door, I will file charges.” She looks directly at the blonde who dropped her fist to her side, having been the one who had knocked.   
“We’re sorry. We have the wrong apartment anyways.” The other woman says.   
Y/N shakes her head, “No, Nick lives here.”   
“How’d you know we’re looking for Nick?” The blonde asks, her southern accent apparent.   
She blinks at her, wondering if she really was that blonde. “The badges and the knocking at the door when it’s not even 5 am.” Letting out a sigh, she opens the door fully, “Come in, I don’t want the neighbors talking anymore than they already do.” 

Walking towards the kitchen, she can feel them watching her and she can hear their shoes against the floor as they follow her. Entering the kitchen, she puts a pot of coffee on, knowing that Nick, will want some and they most likely will. 

“I’ll go wake up Nick.” Y/N tells them, before disappearing into the small hallway with only three doors. 

The SVU detectives stare after her. 

“Did you guys know that he lived with someone?” Amanda asks, a hint of jealousy in her voice.   
Fin and Olivia both shake their heads no.   
“She could just be staying with him for awhile.” Olivia offered, already knowing that was false as she looked around the apartment, which was filled with things that screamed Nick, but also screamed that someone else lived there. 

—

Y/N grabs a pillow and starts hitting Nick with it, Spanish words falling from her mouth as she tells him to wake up. He groans, putting a hand in front of his face before she hits him with the pillow again. “What’s going on?”   
She glares at him, “You need to wake up, your team is in the kitchen.”   
“My what?” He asks, the words not registering for a few seconds, before they hit him. He jumps out of bed, “Shit. What are they doing here?”   
She shrugs, watching as he starts to undress. “I don’t know, I just know we might have a noise complaint because blondie had to pound on the door.”   
Nick shakes his head, stopping midway of putting on new boxers to run a hand over his face. “That sounds like Amanda.”   
“I’m glad it sounds like her, because if we do get a noise complaint I’m suing.”   
He chuckles, not surprised at her response. “And I’ll get a good lawyer.”   
She gets up from the bed, “You better.” She mutters, before leaving the room. Shutting the door behind her. 

“He’s getting dressed.” She tells the three people waiting for Nick. Opening a cupboard she takes down, four to go cups and starts putting coffee in them. “Do you guys want creamer or anything?” Y/N asks the detectives.   
They all shake their heads, watching as she pours an even amount in the cups before snapping the lids on. She passes them to the detectives, before picking up the last one, meant for Nick. 

She turns her head towards the bedroom door. “I’m drinking some of your coffee.” She yells.   
They can hear Nick laugh, before he responds back. “I figured.”   
The detectives catch the small smile on her face for a split second, before it melts away. 

A minute passes with silence in the air, before the bedroom door swings open, and Nick walks out. Dressed in a suit like he usually is. 

“What are you guys doing here?” He asks, not too happy about them being in his home or how he was he woken up before his alarm.   
“We have a case. We figured it would be best to all go in the van together. You know, save the earth by carpooling.” Fin answers.  
“Why didn’t you call?” Y/N asks.   
Amanda looks at her, “How do you know we didn’t?”   
Y/N has to stop herself from rolling her eyes, “Well, considering his phone didn’t go off once when we were sleeping and I would have felt him move to get the phone if you had called, I know you didn’t call.”   
“We forgot to call.” Olivia says. 

Y/N nods, taking another sip of Nick’s coffee before handing it to him. “I’m going to get dressed. You still going to be here when I’m done?”   
“Why are you getting dressed?” He asks, wanting her to sleep longer.   
“I’m going to open the shop early.” Seeing the look on his face, she moves her left hand, so it’s resting against his cheek. “You know, I don’t sleep that good when you aren’t here. This will be better. Restless sleep isn’t healthy sleep.”   
Nick purses his lips, but nods, knowing it’s true. “I won’t be here when you get done getting dressed, so I’ll call you when I can.”   
She nods, before pressing a kiss to his lips. “Stay safe. Also, you’re buying me new to go cups, if I don’t get all of them back.”   
He can stop himself from grinning at her words, as he watches her walk into the bedroom. “Alright.” 

Nick turns to the team, not surprised to see them looking at him with confused expressions. He picks up his keys, slipping them in his pants pocket. “We ready to go?”   
They all nod, following him out the door and to the van. 

They made it fifteen minutes in the van before asking Nick any questions. 

“So, who is she?” Olivia asks.   
Nick looks at her for a second, before looking back at the road. His hands tighten around the steering wheel for a second, before relaxing. “Y/N, is my friend and roommate.”   
“I don’t sleep in the same bed as any of my friends.” Olivia tells him.   
“Well, I don’t usually either.” Nick says, trying his hardest to not tense up. 

“So, then, why sleep in the same bed.” Amanda asks.   
“Oh my god.” He says, wanting to escape from the van. “I don’t need to explain anything to you guys at all. All, I’m going to say is this: We live together, we sleep in the same bed, we are friends. No more questions about it.”   
A few seconds pass before Fin asks, “What’s her name?”   
Nick relaxes at the question, a smile gracing his lips. “Y/N, her names, Y/N.”


End file.
